


【闇冬R18】毀壞、修復（上）

by faustus1205



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205





	【闇冬R18】毀壞、修復（上）

愈是美好的事物﹐愈想把它毀壞。世界的本質是扭曲的、瘋狂的﹔有形之物終歸塵土。唯有在這個弱肉強食的世界奏響血染的哀歌﹐才是真理。

在我的指揮之下把命運之輪逆轉吧。將漆黑的動機和仇恨全部刻劃在畫布上吧。

一切的美好都是自欺欺人的假象﹔美麗的事物不值得存在﹐Märchen是這樣相信的。

某個人就像是刻意與他作對一樣﹐把純真、善良等一切美好的事物集於一身。他相信季節更替是美麗的。他相信黑夜過後終見天明。但這只令Märchen更想看永遠帶著微笑的他因痛苦而面容扭曲、哭著求饒的樣子。

夜己深，衝動在歌唱。

曾束縛Märchen的鎖鏈，正嚴實地綁住另一個人雙手，掙扎著在床柱上留下一道道發白的軌跡。

黑白條紋的外套、閃耀著血的顏色的寶石，被不屑一顧地丟到地上。月光透過半掩的窗框，灑落在異國氣息的銀髮上。

鞋跟的撞擊在他的口中留下了血腥味。他要把鐵鏽的氣味加諸始作俑者的身上。強行撬開了身下之人的雙唇，凌奪般侵佔了溫暖的、濕滑的口腔內部。他的嘴唇像棉花糖一樣柔軟﹐輕輕地就能咬破。Märchen滿意地舔了舔嘴唇﹐帶走了一絲腥紅。

幾層衣服像展翅的蝴蝶標本一樣攤開﹐露出無瑕的上半身。雖然總是宅在王城裡﹐但有些不甚明顯的肌肉線條﹐比想像中更壯健－－比起死亡一樣蒼白的Märchen﹐僅僅多出一點血色。以男人來說真是過份地漂亮。Märchen邊端詳邊解開了他的腰帶。

「不行、即使是陛下也沒有......」

「怎麼？」Märchen抬起頭看了他一眼﹐嘴角勾勒出不祥的弧度「你不是常常和陛下喝酒喝到深夜嗎？沒想到國王竟然這麼沒用。」

「不許說陛下－－嗚！」Märchen在他的鎖骨咬出了血痕。

「搶在國王之前先把你吃掉﹐感覺真不錯。陛下看到這個之後會怎麼想呢？呵呵。」他的手指來回摩擦泛紅的齒印旁邊。一想到身下的人從沒經歷過這種微燙的鈍痛﹐就令他熱血沸騰。

他舔上了白得近乎透明的睫毛。緊閉的雙目、羽毛般亂顫的睫毛給了他征服的快感。

他勾起與國王形狀相似的下巴，把對方幾近咬出血的唇又舔又咬。破損的皮膚上是血的味道。唇舌交纏，一方渴求的是掠奪、一方渴求的是空氣。

「我和陛下，誰的吻更深？」他湊近了耳際，呼吸的溫度令Hiver不禁扭頭往旁邊躲開。

「果然還是個處男。」他的反應把Märchen逗樂了。

「住手......」他的聲音有些羞怯，又有些無力。

「真無趣。不過這樣才好玩。」Märchen邊以指尖沿著胸前的硬挺畫圈﹐邊在他的頸項留下吻痕﹐感覺到他的呼吸變得急促。光是想像國王對他侵犯了他異常地重視的臣下的反應，就令他興奮。想要在能看見的地方留下更多他的顏色。

Märchen把Hiver的褲子連同內褲往下拉至膝蓋。一手壓著他的大腿、一手扶著他的分身，低頭含住；一時以溫暖的舌頭包覆，一時以牙齒輕咬、在濕潤的表面上下擼動。它與它的主人意願相遺背，在從未體驗過的刺激底下變得炙熱、開始挺立。

「啊、啊啊......」他不禁發出了曖昧的聲音。

「從沒被這樣侵犯過吧？放鬆一點。不然會痛。」

他緩慢地繞著頂端畫圈、小幅度地吞吐，又突然含到根部。舌頭的溫度、略為滑溜且纖細的觸感，觸發電流一樣的快感從下身往上沖。他同時輕輕揉搓穴口﹐指尖逐漸推進。

掠過雙丸之間﹐順著柱身底下往上舔﹔Hiver的大腿動了一下﹐發出了模糊的呻吟。沒過多久，就釋放在了Märchen的口中。

Märchen把口中的白濁吐掉「很不甘心吧？被男人弄得爽成這樣。老實一些的話，你倒是挺可愛的。」

Hiver沒有回應，臉紅至耳根。幾乎哭出來似的喘息令Märchen硬得不行。他把枕頭墊在Hiver的腰下，分開他的雙腿。

「你要做甚麼？」他驚恐地說。

「當然是上你。」他話沒說完，就強行進入了沒有擴張充分的穴口。

「住手！好痛......嗚......」鎖鏈在床柱敲出金屬碰撞的聲音，他的雙腿沒有目的地亂踢。但他的哭喊並沒有阻止那炙熱的肆虐。

「啊－－你把我吸得好緊。」溫暖的內壁包裹著他的分身，磨擦的快感無可比擬。啜泣的聲音撩撥著他的神經。

「乖，還可以再進去一點。」他拍了拍白晢的屁股，發出的聲音令身下之人羞得說不出話。

抽插的快感重重交疊，他不顧Hiver的哭鬧肆意挺進。他擦過某個隱密的位置，痛苦的嗚咽夾雜了迷離的喘息。

「哈啊、知道舒服了嗎？嗯？」他有意地再次撞擊那個位置。

「不......嗚嗚......」他咬緊自己的下唇，徒勞地嘗試不讓充滿情慾的吐息溜走。

Märchen以嘴封上他的唇。靈活的舌頭攪翻，分享了微鹹的氣味。

他發洩了在深處。他以額頭抵在對方的臉旁，嗅著他的髮香。

玫瑰的香氣仍在。他忿忿不平地在頸項留下了吻痕。

僅此一次，他把國王的人搶過來了。他乏力地躺在旁邊，迷失在思緒裡。即使只有身體也好，他是屬於他的了。

他發現Hiver毫無防備地睡著了。凝視了良久，終於把纏住雙手的鎖鏈解開。手腕染上了赤紅，傷痕纍纍。他拉過被踢到床尾的被子，為他蓋上。


End file.
